Character: Hine Kahale
The matriarch of the Kahale Legacy is none other than Hine Kahale herself! She currently has 1 child (Kaipo) who is currently a teen and a longtime wife: Lia Kahale (Hauata). She's an orphan with a happy-go-lucky flow to her and a resting face that either makes her appear to be plotting or just overjoyed to be here. Her traits are: Loves Outdoors, Glutton, Self-Assured. First Appearance To be fair, before I knew I was going to do a legacy with her, Hine was going to be a one off sim. She was mainly used so I could test out the Island Living EP when I bought it, but then I got attached... Early Life Hine is most definitely an orphan. Having been born in Sulani to her two fairly young parents who would later abandon her and disappear altogether. A fairly large part of her infancy and toddler-hood was spent being passed around the by older residences of the island as a result, a lot of people know her either by name or as 'cousin'. Despite that, she never really felt close to any of the people who raised her. In fact she often felt that they were holding her back and were overly strict with her for no reason. This resulted in a very... turbulent childhood. As a child, Hine got into the habit of sleeping on the beach rather than in houses. She also got into the habit of eating just about anything edible, even if it was in the trash. These were habits that she never really grew out of (although she doesn't eat trash as a YA, she does sometimes eat spoiled food if her family doesn't clean out the fridge fast enough). As a teen, she kind of calmed down, but she also dropped out of high school and moved to a fairly isolated island in Lani St. Taz where she spent most of her time fishing and selling the fish she caught. By the time she was an young adult, she had amassed enough money for a nice house with enough room for one. She started picking up odd jobs and making more friends as many of her jobs took her away from home. As a result, she ended up meeting Lia Hauata while performing a job for her adoptive/foster grandmother. Young Adult Life And Romance After meeting Lia, she started to feel attached to her. First, she tried to play it off as if it was because Lia was first real friend, but later after a few hang outs where there was a romantic vibe. Hine gave in and confessed her feelings for Lia, which she gladly returned. Hine spent a lot of time around Lia and her grandmother in order to feel more comfortable with her. Outside of her fast blooming romance, she spent a lot of time working and selling things in order to build a larger house for both her and Lia. As a result, she became the #1 person to hire for odd jobs and amassed quite a variety of friends, including celebrities. After a while, they moved in together and spent lot more time together...alone. Regardless of the fact that Lia had steady employment (as a writer and later a popular author), Hine occasionally took odd jobs to fill the time that Lia was working. They had a lot of good times partying, cuddling, and woohoo-ing. At some point, Hine proposed to Lia on her birthday (becoming an adult). they were engaged, Hine also found out she was pregnant. Parenthood Hine and Lia end up having a son, who they name Kaipo (meaning Sweetheart). Hine was extremely excited and due to her lack of solid employment was able to spend a lot of time bonding with Kaipo early on. Making them extremely close meanwhile Lia had to play catch up when Kaipo was a toddler and later as a child. Hine and Lia took a more lax approach to raising Kaipo, allowing him to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't get hurt or caused anyone else harm. As a result, Kaipo is a fairly good kid and teenager (currently) with extremely good grades and a lot of friends. Time As An Elder Hine as an elder, due to her diet of eating a lot of foods with little exercise, is a little chubbier than when she was younger. She also re-dyed her hair to be dark purple and pink with her gray roots out. One would think she wouldn't, but Hine has always been one to defy expectations. Either way, Hine spends a lot more time painting and occasionally fishing and watching tv. Random Bits Of Trivia * She's pansexual, but has never experienced attraction before meeting Lia * She got a super bad sun burn as a kid because she slept out on the beach * Her favorite drink happens to be creme soda * Plays guitar and sings as well as being as expert fisher